


Role Reversal

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bondage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-10
Updated: 2003-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decides to 'switch roles' with Jack for a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I recommended a fic to someone, told them they HAD to read it. and ever since they wanted to see how I would write something in that class with Sam and Jack. So, Kelda. here it is.   
> As always, thanks go out to the wonderful women of the Jackfic chat (you all know who you are) and my awesome betas. Special thanks to: Hoo, Sue Corkill, and especially Denise (where would one half of my brain be without the other?) - without you three this wouldn't have been nearly as good.

Jack O'Neill flicked off the kitchen light and took Sam by the hand leading her down the dimly lit hallway to his bedroom beyond. He loved days like this. Days when they didn't need to be at the SGC. Days when they didn't need to be anywhere. Days when they could just be together and be them. Just be Jack and Sam.

No Major.

No Colonel.

No rank.

No secrets.

Just them.

Pulling her into the master bedroom, Jack threw her onto the bed. Looking down at her face he reveled in the wicked smile that she graced him with. He knew that she delighted in the completely carnal reaction that her smile had on him and he rewarded her with his own nefarious grin when he caught her glancing towards the ever increasing bulge in his jeans.

Standing at the edge of the bed, he reached down and removed his shirt, throwing it across the room where he heard it land lightly on the floor, imagining it as it sat-a pool of fabric against the hardwood floor. Bringing his full attention back to the sensuous woman lying across the bed before him he grabbed her arm, yanking her to a sitting position. Meanwhile, his other hand reached down to grasp the hem of her light sky blue sweater, pulling it up over her head. He watched as it joined his across the room, on the floor, just where he knew it would.

Turning his full attention back to Sam, he grasped her short, blonde hair between his fingers, pulling her forward so that he could meet her halfway with a bruising kiss. His other hand worked its way around to roughly unclasp her silky white bra, the one with the little violet flowers on it, while hers deftly began to work on the fly of his blue jeans. Their tongues continued to battle for dominance as he unhooked her bra and roughly shoved it down her arms away from the prize he was seeking. She let it delicately fall to the floor at his feet. He groped at her breasts, loving the way that the tiny pink buds of her nipples peaked and hardened under his touch.

Her hands felt wonderful on his legs as she pulled his jeans down over his hips, letting them fall till they lay at his feet. Using her for balance and never once breaking their passionate kiss, he slipped off his sneakers and stepped out of the jeans.

Every time they started this he was exhilarated and amazed by the way that their gentle and delicate touches could so easily be replaced by the urgent, rough, impatient gropes and grabs that characterized this evening's encounter.

He straddled her legs, in his boxer briefs and socks, forcing her to make a backward crawl across the bed to the pillows. Meanwhile, he grabbed and pinched at the sensitive skin of her legs and thighs under her skirt.

He gripped the fabric of her panties, instinctively knowing that they matched her bra, and pulled them down, assaulting her mouth with his tongue the entire time. She moaned into him as he let his thumbs press roughly into the delicate skin of her inner thighs, and he instantly decided that he'd had enough of the playing.

Never breaking the kiss, Jack leaned over to the bedside table and opened the top draw. Without looking, he reached inside and pulled out the object he desired. He felt Sam smile through the kiss as she pulled away from him.

"Oh, no, dear. Not tonight." She practically purred, as she bucked up her hips and flipped them effortlessly.

"Sam!" He gasped as she was suddenly atop him. "What're you."

She snatched the handcuffs out of his grasp and quickly latched one to the wrist of the hand that only moments ago held them. Before he could process exactly what was going on, she had his other hand above his head as she looped the cuffs through the wooden headboard and snapped them into place around his other wrist, securing his hands in place.

As soon as the metal of the cuff had touched Jack's wrists, closing around it like a lover's caress, something inside him tensed immediately. For a brief moment he thought he might be able to imagine it was her hands around his wrists, not the cold steel that was now clamped around his flesh.

That little place of unease inside of him was starting to grow and his amorous mood was slowly being replaced by something else-something he didn't want to even think about.

He thrashed against her. God, damn it, why did she have to go and do something like this? He had almost thought he could do it. Almost thought that he could relax like this, for her. The initial kiss had relaxed him just enough to allow him the small fantasy, but when she'd pulled away, it had shattered, and the panic had set in.

"Sam, no." He laughed trying to keep it light but as soon as the words left his mouth, he knew that it wasn't working. He could clearly hear the panic in his own voice. "Come on, let me out."

She leaned forward once again and kissed him deeply and he relaxed into her touch, relishing the feel of her lips and tongue. But as soon as he was getting comfortable, his mind forgetting about his bound hands lying above his head, she pulled back suddenly, ending their kiss. "Come on, Jack, what's the matter? You can dish it out but you can't take it?"

He could feel his eyes widening at her comment and the mischievous expression on her face, that small thread of worry beginning to grow once again inside him, his mind starting to run rampant.

The terror increased as he saw her reach toward the nightstand again. He knew exactly what the drawer contained, his spirits sinking as he realized what Sam was going to do. She wasn't going to let up on him that easily. She'd even put up a fight the first time. But even so, he knew that she couldn't possibly understand the torment of emotions running through him-he'd never let her that close. He'd never shared that much of himself, not even with her.

Jack saw the black fabric in her hand and a new wave of panic overtook him. How could he tell her without really letting her in? Did he want to?

Sitting back up, she straddled his hips and leaned back, holding the black silk blindfold in front of him, twirling the ends with her fingers. Somehow he never imagined that the blindfold he had chosen for her would ever be used on him. Leaning over she kissed him gently and he closed his eyes, letting the contact of her lips against his relax him. This wouldn't be so bad. He could do this. He could give up control. For her.

She broke the kiss and sat back, holding the fabric up to his eyes. His entire body squirmed beneath her, tugging at his bound wrists above his head. "Come on, Jack, you know the drill." She bent forward so that her lips were right next to his ear. "You've done this to me more than enough times." Her tongue gently ran across his earlobe as she lifted his head and tied the blindfold securely in place with a square knot next to his left temple.

Jack's chest felt heavy as she ran her tongue down from his ear to his neck. His breathing quickening, a light sheen of sweat breaking out along his forehead. He could do this. He could. She had surrendered to him countless times; she only deserved the same, right? He could do this, just this once.

He felt her get up off the bed.

"Uh, Sam?" He hated the worried sound of his voice.

"Yes, Jack?"

Her voice sounded distant and he realized that she was leaving the room.

She was leaving him here-like this.

He swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly very dry.

"Um, where ya going, Sam?"

"Just out there. I'll be back, Jack, don't worry."

Don't worry, HA, easy for her to say, he thought, trying to relax into the mattress, but his mind wouldn't let him. Jack tested the handcuffs, pulling his arms a little, trying to work his hands free. Of course they wouldn't budge, but he knew that. He'd tested them out before he'd bought them.

When they had first discussed this aspect of their relationship he had been surprised on some levels that she had agreed so readily. But when it came time to make the final purchase, something had come over him. Instead of the fuzzy handcuffs he'd originally picked up, he decided on something a little stronger. He wanted something that she would not be able to get out of easily.

Maybe in the back of his mind, he'd known that she'd turn the tables on him eventually. He cursed himself for his own cleverness-which Sam had used to her advantage. He moved his hands once again, the metal of the chain banging against the slats of the wooden headboard.

He felt the tightness in his throat as the panic continued to rise to a new level with each second that she remained away.

"Um, Sam." His voice cracked slightly and he flinched against his restraints.

"Yes, Jack?" Her voice was more distant than he'd expected and he thought he heard the distinct noise of his fridge opening so that meant she was probably the kitchen. But what would she be doing there?

"Um, when ya coming back, Sam?" He swallowed again, knowing that the scratchiness of his throat wasn't helping his voice at all. He continued to shift uncomfortably, his left foot idly toying with the fabric of his right sock.

He heard her footsteps at the doorway before she said anything, and he could picture her sauntering into the room. "Why, Jack O'Neill, you almost sound nervous." He felt her trail her hand around the bed as she spoke and walked. "Now, you don't think you can fool me that easily do you?" Her finger started at his foot and slowly trailed up his leg, over his thigh, to his stomach and up his chest to where it lightly touched his chin.

Every nerve in his body fired as he felt her lean closer. "You'll have to do better than that, mister." She said, right before capturing his lips in another deep kiss.

Her proximity before had been enough to relax him. Now, however, he knew that she was not about to let this go easily. He could tell by everything that she did she liked being in control. And, honestly, how could he blame her? How many times had he delighted in seeing her squirm in similar circumstances? Delighted in surprising her with delicate touches and sensuous kisses?

Jack, on the other hand, could only feel his unease increasing with each passing minute. Every muscle in his body was tight with anticipation, and not a good kind. His arousal had left moments after the cold steel had encased his wrists, and he dreaded Sam's disappointment when she discovered this.

He could hear her moving around the room, opening drawers and placing things down near the edge of the bed. Knowing some of the things floating around his house only helped to increase his fear. He felt the mattress give under her weight as she sat down near his feet. Gently, she lifted one foot, bringing it up to rest on her knee. Slowly, she worked her way up his ankle to the rim of his sock and slipped it down and off of his foot. Softly, kissing the foot she encircled something cool and soft around it, placing it back on the bed.

She repeated the actions with the second foot, separating them about shoulder width as she placed them back down on the bed. He almost tried to sit up. "Sam. What're you..?" Realizing that his legs were now immobile a new jolt of panic went through him. "Sam!"

Jack's entire body convulsed. The handcuffs, he might have been able to deal with. The blindfold had pushed him. The leg restraints, silk ties or not, sent him on a total downward spiral. He pulled and attempted to kick against them. "Sam, come on, enough is enough." He thrashed some more, trying, almost desperately to break free. Why did she have to be so damned good at this?

He felt the mattress dip as she sat on the bed near him. "Jack, relax." It was an order more than a request.

"Sam, DON'T tell me to relax," he breathed in heavily, the sweat pouring off of his brow and down his temples. The fear welled up inside him building to a rage that was just near the edge. "Just get me the hell out of here."

"I seem to remember me telling you something very similar to that my first time around," Sam said and he could hear the wicked smile in her voice as she continued, "and I'll tell you the same thing you told me. No."

"Sam, you fucking bitch, I swear when I get out of these."

"What makes you think I'm going to let you out? At least anytime soon." She leaned over and gently kissed his temple and worked her way to his ear. "We have all weekend to enjoy this."

Her words shocked him for a brief moment even as he tried to concentrate on the sensations she created all over his body. All weekend? She couldn't mean that literally? Could she? He could feel his heart beating frantically in his chest as a new shot of adrenaline poured into his body.

She whispered close in his ear. "You know the rules just as well as I do. You can get out of this at any time, just say the word and you'll be free." Leaning back, Sam's hands traced along the outline of his boxer briefs. Winding down to the bindings around his ankles. "It's all right, Jack, just relax and give over control," she purred seductively.

After what seemed like an eternity, he slowly got his breathing under control. He'd given her a chance to adjust the first time, talking to her quietly as he waited for her to relax. She had said similar words, vehemence behind them, and he had almost done as she asked, but.that was against the rules. After several minutes she'd allowed him to continue and the rest was history.

Apparently, she took his regulated breathing as a sign because he felt cold steel brush across his leg. He immediately tensed, and gripped at the pillow by his head. From his experiences he would swear the object was a knife, but what would she be using that for?

He felt the cold steel wander up his leg, and he swallowed hard. "Sa, Sam," he choked out. "Wha, what are you doing?"

The steel lingered over his inner thigh, toying with the edges of his boxer briefs, as she leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "What do you think I'm doing?"

Every muscle in his body tensed under her scrutiny. He could feel everything, every touch, every breath, every stare. The steel of the knife slipped under the edge of his shorts, slowly working its way up, higher and higher. He swallowed again, finding it impossible to keep his throat moist. The cold steel met the top of his leg and he felt her slowly cut away the lower portions of the fabric.

The steel then moved over and repeated the actions with his other leg. The cold steel moving against his burning hot skin created such a contrast that he found his arousal slowly returning despite his fear. He did trust her. He trusted her with his life, but this was.different. He squirmed slightly under her hands.

"You might want to stay still. Squirming is not very advisable, considering where this knife is. I wouldn't want you permanently damaged after all."

He slowly nodded his head, incapable of speech at that moment, all of his higher brain function coming to a screeching halt.

Sam gripped the remainders of his shorts in her hands and carefully sliced through the waistband. Lifting his hips ever so slightly to remove the tattered remnants of material, she leaned over and gently kissed the tense muscles of his stomach. "This is much better now, isn't it, Jack?"

He nodded again, still not able to find his voice. Sweat was pouring off of him.

"You need to cool off a bit, don't you think, Jack? You've gotten so hot, just lying there." He felt her once again, lean forward and lightly brush her lips against his, whispering, "Are you nervous, Jack?"

Jack felt the fabric of the blindfold soak through with sweat and he tried to muster up the voice to say something, anything.

He could feel her leaning across the bed, reaching for - something. "Sa, Sam?"

"Just a little something to cool you off, Jack." She replied as she touched his collar bone.

Jack hissed in a breath of air and practically leapt off the bed at the cold sensation, realizing she must be playing with an ice cube . "Sam!"

He felt her straddle him, the fabric of her skirt being the only clothing remaining on either of them, and could just imagine the satisfied grin crossing her face. The ice cube moved across his shoulder to the center of his chest, trailing a path to his navel and slowly back up. His body trembled under her.

She moved the ice up to his nipple and slowly encircled it, sighing as it responded to the dramatic change in temperature. She moved over to the other one and it responded the same way. He could feel the cool ice melting against his overheated skin and the droplets of water began to collect on his chest.

As they grouped together, the droplets formed a trail down the ice cubes previous path and pooled in his navel. Jack squirmed slightly under the unusual sensations as they assaulted him. Just as he thought the water from the ice would overflow across his stomach to begin a trek to the sheets below, he felt Sam slowly lean over and gently dip her tongue into his navel, sipping slightly at the moisture.

Jack gripped at the pillow behind his head, feeling his earlier remnants of arousal reawakening. Sam moved over him again, only to continue her ministrations with a second ice cube. This time she began at his navel, working her way lower, to the area of skin where his legs met his stomach. He could imagine her delight as the melting droplets moved through the patch of hair.

He tensed again as he felt her move over him, shifting slightly, moving further down his legs so that the ice cubes could journey across his inner thighs up to the very center of his heat.

His eyes squeezed shut despite the blindfold, as every muscle tensed. He lifted his hips slightly off the mattress, not sure if he wanted to get closer to her or move further away. The whimper he'd been swallowing finally escaped, but not for the same reasons as before.

He felt more than heard her silent giggle, knowing how much his reaction delighted her. The fear that still existed was slowly being replaced by something more, something carnal, something libidinous.

He felt the ice cube circle him, slowly moving along his length, his hips arching against the sensations. A guttural moan escaped his lips as she let the ice linger over his head, the melting droplets trickling across his stomach.

He felt Sam lean forward, her breasts lightly brushing the hairs on his chest before her lips caressed his. "Enjoying this now, Jack?"

Speech was beyond him. All higher brain functions had completely shut down. Instinct and emotion were all that remained. He couldn't touch her, not with his hands, but his nerves were on fire beneath her. He couldn't see her, couldn't watch her as she delighted in his lack of control, but he could hear every move she made, every breath she took. Her smell, feminine, sexual and distinctly her, assailed his senses.

He swallowed heavily, the only response of which he seemed capable. She gently, chastely kissed him again, moving to his chin and placing a kiss there, before trailing down his neck to his collarbone. Her hand continued to make circles with the ice cube while her lips and tongue followed its earlier trail.

His breathing was becoming ragged, his arousal increasing with every move that she made. His early trepidation and fear still remained, but was just simmering under the surface, barely recognized.

Sam's lips were like fire on his skin as her tongue darted across his chest and erect nipples. Almost instinctually he went to reach out for her, feeling the clang of the metal against the headboard. He could feel his frustrations mounting. He wanted to hold her, touch her, move her to where she would be below him, where he could take over. She continued her downward path, playing slightly with the muscles of his stomach, dragging the nails of her other hand across the sensitive area.

He could feel Sam shifting on the bed. She was no longer straddling him, but he could feel the mattress dip between his legs and knew she must be there. Her suckling nips on his stomach continued till his muscles were tight and hard. The cold touch of a fresh ice cube played its way across his sac.

He jumped and cried out from the sudden onslaught, his hips bucking. Her hand, firmly placed on his stomach was the only thing that held him down.

"Stay still, Jack." It was definitely worded like an order.

He swallowed again, thinking that he would never look at her the same way after this. In the back of his mind, he realized that he was finding her vicious side rather arousing.

She shifted something around him, between his legs, gently lifting his hips to make sure it was tucked properly underneath him. He shifted uncomfortably and discovered that the new material felt unusually like a towel.

"Don't want to make too much of a mess, you know." She purred into his stomach, nipping gently.

He felt her cup him in her hand as something was poured over him. Feeling her shift lower, he once again, shifted nervously, tugging at his restraints. A cool breeze blew across him and he felt a rather odd sensation as the substance hardened around him.

"My God," he gasped.

Sam giggled this time. "Speech has returned, I see. So, Jack, how do you like my idea? The only thing that comes close to sex as far as enjoyment goes is chocolate. So, sex AND chocolate have to be great, right?"

Jack could feel her breath wash over him and he thought that he had never been more aroused in his life.

That was until she continued. Feeling her tongue slide across him, toying with the edge of the hardened chocolate he wondered just what the hell she had poured on him and where she had gotten it. He didn't remember having anything like it in his fridge. Although, come to think of it, she had brought a bunch of things with her tonight. He had been so busy making dinner that he hadn't paid any attention to her as she put things in the fridge. The sensations around him mounted as she continued to nip and suckle at the sweet treat that now seemed to completely encase him.

His head lolled back on the pillow, his mouth opened slightly as he gasped under her ministrations. He could feel his erection throbbing insistently against his stomach. Flexing his hands that had been balled into fists, he tested his restraints one more time, feeling the need to touch her growing inside of him.   
She seemed to finish what she was attending to, or maybe she was pausing for a moment, he couldn't be quite sure. He could almost feel her staring and smiling and found himself self conscious under her gaze.

"It looks like someone else wants some attention here, huh?"

Groaning as he felt her warm breath caress him, he tried to relax his over tensed muscles. The flick of her tongue across his tip reversed all of his attempts. His back arched and he resisted the urge to thrust his hips up hard as he felt her gently suckle him into her mouth.

"Christ, Sam, are you trying to kill me?" he somehow managed to choke out.

She released him, and he could almost imagine her sitting there with that self-satisfied grin on her face as she seductively licked her lips. "Now, why would you ever think that?"

The bed shifted again, signaling her movement, and moments later he heard an odd hissing sound and felt a cool sensation running across his chest. He sensed her leaning over him, most likely standing beside the bed. Her voice tickled his ear as she commanded, "Open up, Jack."

Not sure what other option he had, he obediently opened his mouth for her. Her finger lightly played at his lips, coating them lightly with something. His tongue reached out to gently run along the digit, before sucking it into his mouth. His taste buds immediately identified the substance as whipped cream.

Sam pulled her finger out of his mouth, quickly replacing it with her lips. But, before she sealed the kiss she teased him, running her tongue across his lips, licking up the whipped cream that he'd missed. The taste of whipped cream and chocolate filled his senses, reminding him of what she'd just done to him. The kiss intensified as the battle for dominance between them mounted. She gently pulled back, and he could feel her smiling as he lifted his head, his desire to maintain contact with her even stronger now.

"Patience, Jack, patience," she purred.

Sam straddled his knees and bent over him, slowly licking at the spots on his chest that she had covered in whipped cream. She nipped and suckled at his collarbone again, moving from there down to his nipple. Slowly, she toyed with the bud using her teeth and tongue. When he shifted restlessly beneath her she moved to the other one, paying it equal attention.

"God, I don't know how much more of this I can take." he muttered.

Smiling as she kissed her way down his stomach, she replied, "Isn't that kind of the point?"

Her lips were on him once again, only this time he couldn't stop the instinct to thrust forward, groaning out her name as he did so. She accepted him willingly, then pulled back.

"Sam." He clenched his teeth, his muscles so tight he could already feel the aches that would be setting in. His arms and legs pulled futilely at his bindings.

He felt her step off the bed and a few seconds later heard the sounds of his bathroom door open, and running water. She padded back in to the room a few moments later and Jack felt a warm damp cloth wash over him. Starting, at his neck and working its way down, Sam proceeded to give him the most sensuous sponge bath he thought possible. The next time he needed one while he was recovering in the infirmary he'd be sure to ask her to give it to him. She covered every inch of his body with gentle caresses leaving him with a clean refreshed feeling.

Moaning slightly, he smiled, "I could get used to this treatment."

"Well, that is certainly promising," she replied, her smile evident in the sound of her voice.

Tilting his head slightly, he tried to listen to what she was doing. It sounded like she was rubbing her hands together, but he couldn't be sure. His senses were still on overload, and he only hoped that she would take pity on him soon enough. As much as he wanted this-wanted her-he didn't want to beg for it.

The bed shifted as Sam climbed back on, straddling his hips nicely. His head mashed into the pillow behind him as he realized that at some point she had taken off the damned skirt she'd been wearing all night. There was no longer any barrier between them.

Her hands touched his chest and began to gently massage his muscles. Moving up and down each arm, she eased the majority of the strain away from him. Reaching his shoulders, her fingers worked their way across his body to his neck releasing the tension held there.

He felt her shifting above him and heard the slight squeeze of the bottle of oil as she moved down the mattress to massage his legs, working her way up to his thighs.

"Sam, please." he whispered.

"Please, what?" She moved once again, this time to lie next to him, her body just barely touching his. He could feel her hovering mere inches away. Her voice was a small whisper in his ear. "What do you want, Jack? All you have to do is tell me."

A groan was his only initial reply, as he lay there, mulling over everything that he wanted at that very minute.

He wanted to run his hands along her long legs, up to her thighs, and flip her over where he could take control and pump her till she was numb.

He wanted to kiss her lips, her ear, her neck, her breasts, her stomach, all of her. To be able to taste her.

He wanted to see her. Wanted to look into her eyes as she collapsed around him.

He wanted her.

"You."

It was so quiet that he wasn't even sure he'd actually said it. When he felt her slowly move above him he knew that he had. She straddled his hips again, bracing one hand against his shoulder as she used the other hand to guide him.

"God, Jack, if this is gonna be your reaction every time, we need to do this more often." She sighed as she slowly took him into her.

She had been more than ready for him, the mutual groan of pleasure that they shared nearly drove him over the edge on its own. She brought her other hand up to steady herself using his other shoulder, and lowered herself on him completely. Holding steady for a moment to adjust, he felt her muscles contract around him once and he moaned.

For the second time, he couldn't control the upward thrust that his hips insisted on. She angled her hips down, grinding them into him, the friction causing her to arch her back in what he imagined being an attempt to throw her head back as she moaned.

He could feel every shift in her form, every muscle that she used. Continuing to thrust, he delighted when she leaned forward and captured his lips. His tongue explored the ridges of her mouth while his taste buds delighted in the infectious taste of her.

Breathing became rushed stolen gasps between deep passionate kisses. Her hands trailing a fiery path up his arms to interlock her fingers with his own hands. Grasping her hands tightly he thrust harder, faster, groaning as he felt the familiar sensations building within his gut.

Sam pulled away from his lips and yanked one hand free as they both continued climbing toward their mutual release. Her free hand went to the knot of the blindfold and quickly did away with it. Pushing it aside she turned his face to look into her eyes.

"Watch me, Jack." Both hands, now free, returned to his shoulders. Her head dipped forward as she continued to ride him, her forehead just barely brushing his.

Feeling her hands begin to shake against his shoulders, he could tell that she was close. He followed the rhythm she had set with her hips, groaning deeply as he felt her begin to contract around him.

Her eyes were closed, her bottom lip placed gently between her teeth, as she began to loll her head back. Her mouth opened for a quick gasp, before she threw her head back crying out as she splintered completely around him.

He continued to thrust lightly as she convulsed above him, until the sensations became too much.

"Oh, my, God," he groaned out as the spasms erupted through him.

The small tremors continued through both their bodies as she collapsed atop him. Heavily gasping to catch her breath, Sam wrapped her arms around him. Nuzzling his neck and kissing the side of his face gently.

Once she had gained some semblance of control over her breathing, and the trembling had stopped, she rolled off of him. Quietly, she picked something up off of the night stand and rolled back to face him.

Kissing him, gently, before pulling away as she reached down to his ankles and slowly untied one foot, and then moved to the other. He flexed his knees slightly, surprised that they hadn't locked up on him.

Looking him deeply in the eye, she smiled shyly, "I know this wasn't easy for you. I know how much you hate not being in control of any situation." She blushed slightly, "You have no idea how much it means to me that you trust me enough to hand over that control. Just like I know it means a lot that I can hand it over to you."

Sam then moved slowly up to his hands, kissing him deeply as she unlocked the cuffs and allowed them to fall. He flexed his wrists for a moment before finally wrapping his arms around her.

Pulling her to him, tightly, he let his fingers and hands explore the wondrous expanse of her body. Rolling them, he nestled himself above her, looking playfully into her deep blue eyes.

"I love you, Samantha."

She smiled up at him, running a hand through his hair, gently pulling his face to hers. "I love you too, Jack."

The kiss intensified, until he pulled away slightly. "Boy, I sure am glad we have all weekend to explore this."

She giggled slightly, grabbing the pillow out from behind her head to playfully swat him with it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Roles We Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48951) by [Abydosorphan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan)




End file.
